Not Just A Fangirl
by haleycat1120
Summary: Haley was a girl who found Toby Turner vlogging in the road, and ended up having a life-changing experience with her YouTube idol.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: these chapters might be short due to the fact I have never really written much before! hope you still enjoy it!**

Toby's P.O.V.

"Audience WHA?!"

I started a new one of my daily vlogs. After rambling on about exciting things going on in my life for a while, I decided I should end the video.

"Thewinnerofyesterday'st-shirtisannotatedatthebottomm iddleofthevideo,ifyouwanttoentertowinat-shirt,commentabout, Canada, what I should perform at my live show, or what I shouldn't perform at said show. Do do do do do do do do do subscribe! Outro of DARKNESS, THEN REDNESS, THEEEN WHITENESS!"

I almost ended my vlog, and started to heely down the street.

"OH. MY. GOD. IT IS TOBY TURNER!"

I stopped heelying so my fan could catch up to me.

"Audience, it's one of you! BOOP!"

The next half hour was strange. The crazy fangirl had me sign her arms, legs, and all of her gear she had with her.

"Well, umm, I'm sorry but I don't believe i caught your-" I was cut off by the girl.

"Haley. My name is Haley Morgan."

"Thanks, Haley.I am sorry, but I have to go feed Gryphon. Did you enjoy being in the end of the vlog though?"

"Don't be crazy! I mean, well you can be anything! you are the ALMIGHTY BUSCUS after all."

I laughed at her joke.

"It's funny because it's true!"

The girl laughed heavily, looked devastated, then fixed the smile back on her face.

"Well, you better go feed Gryphon now."

"Oh, yeah. I probably should. Want to go for coffee tomorrow? My treat."

"Sure! Can I bring my friend Dakota?"

"Yeah! is she also a fan?"

"Yup! What time?"

"How's nine?"

"Nine is perfect Toby!"

"The Starbucks on the corner?"

"Sure! Bye Toby!"

"See ya tomorrow!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Please review! Hope ya enjoy the story! This chapter will be short, but it's just to lead into the next chapter!**

Haley's P.O.V.

I CAN'T BELIEVE I MET_ THE_ TOBY TURNER! The amazing things he does for the audience! He signed almost every part of my body over my clothes.

Happily, I had caught him right before he ended his vlog, so I was in the end! After about half an hour of signing, he had to go feed Gryphon.

After he left, the excitement didn't end for me. I **HAD** to text my friend Dakota.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: this chapter is the texts that are going on between Dakota and Haley mentioned in the last chapter!**

Texts between _Dakota_ and** Haley**

**GUESS WHO JUST SIGNED MY BACKPACK, PHONE CASE, AND EVERY PART OF MY VISIBLE SKIN?!**

_Who? Toby? lol_

**HOW DID YOU KNOW?**

_I DIDN'T.**  
**_

**WELL NOW YOU HAVE A SIGNED TOBUSCUS SHIRT.**_  
_

**A**_WESOME... Did you give him your number like a good little Buscus?**  
**_

**I AM AN IDIOT. I FORGOT TO.  
**

_Now how am I supposed to meet him?**  
**_

**I'm not sure. Maybe if we wait at the Starbucks he goes to every day, we could see him there.  
**

_Good idea! Or we could just go looking for his house... seriously! Think about it! One of his fans finds where he goes, then another, then another, then another! Why wouldn't he just go to another place?_**  
**

**Oh I don't know... maybe because he asked if we could come to coffee with him.  
**

_WE... AS IN PLURAL?**  
**_

**Yes. WE. As in plural. As in he wanted both of us to come.  
**

_OMG! I LOVE YOU!_**  
**

**I know you do.  
**

_What time?**  
**_

**9:00 A.M.  
**

_I'll be ready at 8:30!**  
**_

**Okay! I'll see you tomorrow!**_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: still short chapters, I'm sorry! I kept forgetting to mention who inspired me to write this. YoutubeFanFiction is her name on here, and she inspired me to write this because of her writing in Rogue Cafe. Please read her stories if you love me!**

Haley's P.O.V.

It was already 8:45! where is she? I know she didn't forget meeting our FAVORITE youtuber for coffee! I jumped at the sound of a door slamming followed by Dakota's heavy breathing.

"Sorry I'm late! The elevator was too slow so I had to walk up 10 flights of stairs to get to your apartment! Why do you live so far upstairs?" She asked me.

"Hey! I only live on the FIFTH floor! not the tenth! We better get going if we want to get there in time!"

In the car, we sang out to I Can Swing My Sword by (ironically) Toby Turner. The same guy who we were going to meet for coffee in 5 minutes. 4 minutes. 3 minutes. We made it there with 2 minutes to spare.

"Just by the way, Toby is mine."

We both laughed at this knowing Dakota already has a boyfriend, Miles.

"Haley and Toby sitting in a tree," She teased.

"Shut up!" I said through laughs.

"Toby might hear!"

About a minute later, Toby appeared.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: do I even need to put that it's a short chapter anymore? Still hope all of you like it still!**

****Toby's P.O.V.

"Bye Gwyphon! I spoke in my Gryphon voice. He only whimpered in response.

"I'll be back later you little nugget!" I promised him while closing the door.

I started to walk down to Starbucks. As I entered the parking lot, I heard the familiar voice of Haley yell 'Shut up!' in a playful manner towards who I assumed was Dakota. I had to throw back my head in laughter when I heard 'Toby might hear!' knowing I would be able to weasel whatever they weren't planning on telling me out of her.

"Hey gurlz!"

"Hey Toby!" They chorused.

"So, what aren't we telling Toby?" I asked.

"Well, we aren't telling you that Haley-" Dakota, I'm sure that's her name now, was cut off by Haley putting her hand over Dakota's mouth.

"What Dino MEANT to say, was that we are not going to tell you." Haley said sounding satisfied.

"Dino? Didn't you say her name is Dakota?"

"Yes my real name is Dakota, but I go by Kota, or Dino."

"Where do you get the name Dino anyway?"

"Well Toby, Dino is my nickname and double personality."

"But where did it come from?"

"I don't really know. I got it in middle school and I guess it just stuck!"

"Then I shall call you, DINOBUSCUS! You, miss Haley, will now be deemed HALEBUSCUS!" I announced proudly.

"Awesome!" Dino responded.

"Yeah! I would love to be Halebuscus!"

"I am glad you like your new names!" I stated enthusiastically.

"So... What weren't we telling me?" I repeated hopefully.

"I'll give you a hint..." Dakota said.

"OH NO YOU WON'T!" Haley shouted.

She then attempted to tackle Dino unsuccessfully, which caused me to laugh with Dino.

"Gurlz! Don't hurt yourselves!"

I tried to calm down but laughs still escaped my mouth.

"Do you two want to go inside with me for some coffee, or are you content wrestling in the parking lot the entire time? Either way, I'm going in!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: Are you liking it so far? B.T.W. 2gurlz is NOT an actual channel on YouTube... yet...**

Haley's P.O.V.

After I eventually stopped trying to tackle Dino, I acted out of breath and sputtered out,

"C-c-coffee! I n-need it to s-survive!"

Our trio burst out laughing at this remark and started to head into Starbucks.

"Have either of you two ever uploaded a video to YouTube?" Toby asked before ordering our three coffees.

"Actually, we have our own vlogging channel! It is part of the reason we need to go to Vidcon!  
We have our Gurlz, or our girl fans."

"For guys being our fans, they are Boiz!" Dino added.

"Cool!" Toby said enthusiastically. "What's the channel called?"

"We are called 2gurlz. We have been making videos for around 3 years, and started getting big last year!"

"Well, now I assume I will have to check out this '2gurlz' channel then?"

"I would assume so!" I stated.

"How many subs do you have now?"

"right now, we have umm..." Dino stopped talking to check our page. "1,004,993 subscribers!"

"Really? we must've gained some over the week! Seven more subs and we'll have to make a million-and-a-half subscribers video!"

"Well if I like them, I'm sure i can get you two more than seven subscribers!"

I smiled knowing how many subscribers Toby has on all three channels.

Finally our drinks came and I began to talk louder than I probably should have.

"NOW I CAN SURVIVE! I HAVE MY COFFEE!"

This comment made the rest of the cafe stare directly at us. Toby suddenly got up, paid for the drinks, and came back.

"We better run before it gets too awkward in here!"

We got up and walked out of the cafe while everyone was still staring in silence. When Toby closed the door, we walked a few feet and started to laugh uncontrollably about the disturbance we had caused at the calmest place in California.


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTE:Hey guys! Or girls. Or both. Or other? Anyway, please review what you think of the story so far! NEW BUSCUS FIC SOON! Once again, short chapters, and sadly, I do not own Toby Turner... yet...**

Dakota's P.O.V.

Once we all stopped laughing, I suspected we would have to leave soon. Even though it is Sunday, we had stuff to do.  
"Hey Toby, we having a BBQ at my house tomorrow! You can come if you want to!"  
"Awesome! When should I be over?" Toby asked.  
"We are going to start grilling at 3:00 because there will be a ton of food and it is also a pool party, so bring something to swim in!" Haley put in happily.  
"Okay gurls! See you tomorrow! I need to go make videos and have Steven edit them!"  
I know none of us wanted to leave, but we all knew he had to go.  
"See ya tomorrow Toby!" I knew I had to break the silence.  
"Don't forget to check out our videos!" Haley responded.  
"I won't! By the way, where do you live?" Toby requested.  
"We'll pick you up at 2:30 by the laundromat where we first met yesterday!"  
"Okay! See both of you tomorrow then!" Toby said.  
"Peace out!" Haley said as Toby heelied away.  
"You know you like him!" I mocked Haley.  
"Oh shush!" She said in response.


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTE: WOO! Two chapters in one day? UNHEARD OF! Well, Now I'm probably going to try something new in this chapter, so review with your thoughts!**

Toby's P.O.V.

Awesome! A party! I get to go to a party with Haley and Dakota! Or should I say Halebuscus and Dinobuscus?  
"GOD DANGIT!" I yelled out loud.  
" I can't believe I forgot to ask! I am so stupid!"  
Then I remembered they have a youtube! Youtube has an inbox! I can send them a message!

Hey it's Toby... You know, Tobuscus...

"UUGGHHH! THAT'S SO STUPID! WHO ELSE WOULD I BE? THE MESSAGE SAYS FROM TOBUSCUS ON IT!"

Hey gurlz!  
It's Toby, I just forgot one tiny little thing... What is your address? I just want to know because I could drive to your house and save you the trouble of driving to the laundromat! Isn't that better? I also wanted to know if I could invite some other people. Could I?  
Thanks, Toby :D

"There! Now I can send it!"

A DAY LATER: THE BARBEQUE

"WWWHHHEEEWWWWW!"  
I exclaimed as I heelied in front of my mirror to check out my outfit for the party. I knew it was a casual party,but I still wanted to look kinda good.  
I'll admit that I want to impress the girls. Dakota was taken, I know this because in some of their vlogs, her boyfriend Miles appeared. I really liked Haley though. I wonder if she has a boyfriend. I hope not!  
"BUZZ BUZZ"  
I heard my phone vibrate which means I had a text message:  
'Hey Toby, we are here now! WHERE ARE YOU?'

"GOD DANGIT! I'M LATE!"

'Sorry Halebuscus! I'm running late! BE THERE IN A FEW!'  
I ran out the door. I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT THE TIME!  
I spotted their car and heelied up to it. I pretended to be out of breath and said  
"Finally, I was walking for about a foot! Then I remembered, I have wheels on my shoes! That's how I roll!" All three of us laughed and Dino spoke up,  
"So, who did you invite?"  
"Oh yeah! I invited Jack, Justine, Olga, Monica, Sean, and Nathan."  
"Awesome! Thank you! We can have a fantastic party now!" Haley stated.

* * *

Haley's P.O.V.

I can't believe Toby wanted to come to our barbeque!  
"So, Toby, when do you think everyone will start showing up?" I asked him.  
"Justine said she might not make it, Sean and Jack are making a video and said they would come late, I don't know about Olga, and Nathan is helping Monica unpack since she lives out of state. I know, We could vlog to our fans to come meet us here and party!"  
"We have actually done that before! We put the address in the info on our youtube page! People showed up, got our autographs, and partied!" Dakota commented.  
"Let's do that!" I said in response to Dakota.  
"Cool! I've never done that before!" Toby chimed in.  
"Let's vlog now!"  
We vlogged, asked our boiz, gurlz, and audience to go check the 2gurlz info page, look for the address, come here with something they want signed by any three of us (we had to explain Toby, and Toby had to explain us), and to bring a dish or meat they want to share, and to party with their favorite youtubers!  
Within about an hour of the video being posted, people started showing up. We had people put smiley faces on their hands so they could come and go as they please.  
Eventually, the yard got filled up, so I had to open up the neighboring houses' yards, considering they were already at the the party, so I asked them if we could.  
After hours of partying, things started to slow down, and people started to leave. When everyone had left, I finally found Toby who was sitting outside by the pool.  
"Did you like the party Toby?"  
He must not have seen me coming over because he jumped spilling his soda on me.  
"Oh my God dangit! I'm so sorry!" He said. After repeating the word 'sorry' a few times, I laughed. A lot harder then I meant to laugh.  
"What's so funny Haley? I just completely soaked you with orange soda, so you laugh?"  
"I think it's funny that you seem tense around me! I think you are awesome! Just be you! Even if it does mean bring soaked in orange soda!"  
We laughed at my soda remark.  
"Sorry Toby, but I need to go change! I'll be right back! Just stay here!"  
"Okay Haley! See ya back here with less orange!"  
I giggled as I walked away. Then, I wondered 'Why DOES he get so tense around me?'

**P.S.: OOOOOOOOOHHH! Bet you didn't see that coming,huh? Well, please tell me if you would like longisher chapters with multiple P.O.V.'s!**


End file.
